1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus configured to subject a sheet to printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, a printing apparatus has been disclosed, which uses a long continuous sheet wound in a rolled state to perform duplex printing on both sides of the sheet by the inkjet method.